


Time

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: As time goes on, relationships change and grow.





	Time

Jake first realized he had a crush on Nog during one of their tutoring sessions. Nog had just read a complicated sentence correctly, and he looked up at Jake and beamed and Jake was stunned into silence for a moment.

“That’s right!” He finally said, seeing Nog’s smile dim, and wanting to reassure him he’d done well. Wanting to keep that smile there.

“Are you sure?” Nog asked, still looking hesitant.

“Yeah! Would I lie to you?”

“No,” Nog muttered, some of the smile coming back. Jake grinned back at him in response and realized he was lost.

-

Over the years, the crush faded a bit. It never fully went away, but Jake pushed it aside, knowing Nog was a good friend, and probably wouldn’t appreciate the crush. Ferengi tended to have strict gender roles about relationships so it wouldn’t work out.

For all he knew, the Ferengi might not even have gay people!

Okay, now he was just making up excuses. Practically every species had at least some percentage of same gender attracted people, and those who claimed they didn’t tended to be repressive, so they might still have them, they just don’t acknowledge them.

But whether or not Ferengi could be gay didn’t matter. He knew Nog wasn’t. Nog had always shown attraction to girls, and he’d always been interested in dating them.

Jake knew he was attracted to girls and boys, though he developed crushes on girls more often. It didn’t matter to him but it might matter to Nog. He tried to avoid talking about it when he could. He didn’t want Nog to find out about his crush.

-

The first time Jake saw Nog in his new Starfleet uniform, his mouth went dry. He’d never thought of the uniform as particularly attractive before, but with Nog…

He was pulled out of his reverie by Nog himself, who came over to embrace him.

“Jake! It’s been too long!”

He mentally shook himself and hugged Nog back.  
“I know! That’s what you get for going all the way to Earth!”

“It’s a beautiful planet, but I missed home.”

“What, Ferenginar? I guess that makes sense.”

“No, Jake. I missed it here.”

-

“It was so strange. It’s like he knew exactly what was going to happen. Still I guess we’re lucky neither of us got hit.” Jake said. Nog looked distressed at the prospect. Jake supposed that made sense. He was Nog’s best friend and Dad was like a mentor to him.

(In the alternate timeline, where Dad got hit by the beam and disappeared they figured it out. And it worked for a while until it didn’t.

“I can’t do this anymore, Jake. I know you miss him, but you’re tearing yourself up over this. I can’t just stand by and watch it anymore.”

The day after Jake started writing again, he went to call Nog, only to reach Rom, who looked devastated.

“Rom? What are you doing there?”

“Jake! Didn’t anyone tell you? Nog… he’s gone missing.”

They never did find him.)

-

Over time, touches started to linger, and gazes turned questioning. Neither had the courage to bring it up, but they were certainly headed for something. Nog was just working up the courage to talk about it when he lost his leg.

Jake rushed to Nog’s side the moment they got back from the siege. Dr. Bashir was just going over treatment plans but he stepped aside to allow the two friends to talk.

Nog managed to force a smile at the sight of Jake, but it quickly faded.

“I- I guess it’ll be okay. Dr. Bashir says they can replace it easily. I’ll just need some practice with my… new leg.”

“Absolutely. You’re going to be just fine.”

Neither realized they were both putting up a brave front until after Nog came back.

-

Jake was so happy to see Nog again. But something was off and they both knew it. They’d missed their chance.

Jake didn’t mean to get so annoyed with Nog about the song. It’s just, he was worried about him. He seemed so down and Jake didn’t know what to do to help him. His worry turned to annoyance and anger at the whole situation.

He was so relieved when Nog finally came out of the holodeck. He hugged him tightly and they took a moment to just breathe each other in.

“I missed you, buddy.” Jake said finally.

“I missed you too.”

The air seemed to crackle with electricity for a moment, before both boys turned and headed to their usual spot on the Promenade.

-

Nothing happened until after the war. They were both so busy trying to help out that there seemed to be no time for romance. It wasn’t until three days after everything happened that they finally got their chance back.

“Hey, Lieutenant.” Jake grinned at Nog, who beamed broadly. Jake was reminded of that day so many years ago, when he’d first fallen in love.

“Hey, Jake.”

They stood in silence for while, until Nog sighed and spoke.

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

“I- I know. I just can’t believe he’d do this to us.”

“I’m sorry. But you know your dad. He’s a helper. He must have known what he was doing was important or he never would have left all of us.”

“I know. I want to be angry with him, but I can’t.”

“That’s fine. Emotions are weird.”

“Yeah.” They stood, only a few inches away from each other for a moment.

“Nog?”

“Yeah?” The reply was breathless.

“I really want to kiss you.” Nog sighed and moved forward.

“What are you waiting for?” He sounded exasperated, but delighted at the same time.

They moved in closer until their lips met and all Jake could think was why did I wait so long?


End file.
